Such Devotion
by tocasia
Summary: Cloud has disappeared. He promised Tifa that he'd come rescue her if she was ever in trouble; she promised him the same. Sephiroth doesn't care about Cloud, but does want to know where he is. Unfortunately Sephiroth is not currently omniscient and so he has to ask for help from someone who does care. (S&T, most unlikely allies, mindgames, romance what romance, post AC, AU)


**Such Devotion**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

Finished 6/14/2017

Cloud has disappeared. He promised Tifa that he'd come rescue her if she was ever in trouble; she promised him the same.

Sephiroth doesn't care about Cloud, but does want to know where he is. Unfortunately Sephiroth is not currently omniscient and so he has to ask for help from someone who does care.

tags: S&T, most unlikely allies, Tifa cares about Cloud, golden shiny wire of hope, mindgames, romance what romance, post-ac, AU, canon-typical ellipses abuse

* * *

 _'What? Does Cloud always gotta be around?..._

 _We did fine without him in the beginning..._

 _Right? An' what happened to tough girl I used to know? Where'd she go to?'_ _-_ Barret, FFVII

* * *

Tifa notices that Cloud is missing in the morning. His bike is gone, his sword is gone. Well, maybe he's just out on a delivery, or visiting Aeris's or Zack's grave. He takes off on his own a lot, and so does she, even though they're close. There's no reason to worry. She goes about the daily tasks of getting the 7th Heaven ready for business and seeing Denzel and Marlene off to school.

* * *

Geostigma still spreads. The corruption within the Lifestream will never be completely cleansed. The curative protection granted by Aeris's Great Gospel was temporary and localized. As people grow, or heal on their own, or receive healing from materia, more of the corruption affects them. Gradually they develop symptoms and Sephiroth can talk to them, although he can't control them directly. When they die their souls spread the infection further.

People inflict violence upon eachother every day. It is human nature. Sephiroth isn't worried about Geostigma being eradicated. There's something else.

He should be able to easily, but Sephiroth cannot find Cloud anywhere.

So, is Cloud dead? No, he would know that. Has Cloud been rid of Mother's influence somehow? Extremely unlikely. Is there a place on the Planet where he can't sense Jenova cells? A disturbing possibility.

No matter how much he wants to, Sephiroth won't move forward with his plans until he knows where Cloud is. Cloud will not interfere a fourth time.

* * *

Tifa is becoming a little concerned. She hasn't received any calls and Cloud hasn't returned hers for two days, which is strange now. Marlene and Denzel are starting to worry about their friend too. She casually asks customers if they've seen him around. No one has. She doesn't want to incite panic so she keeps the questions to a minimum. Maybe he had a long-distance delivery that he just forgot to tell her about. And maybe he broke his phone, again.

As a rule, Tifa doesn't go into Cloud's room when he's not present. She makes an exception and enters, careful to disturb no more than she must to get the answers she needs. There's no evidence to suggest that he packed for a long trip. The bed isn't made, the bags he usually takes are still in the closet. Nothing of known personal importance is missing.

Cloud keeps a record of his deliveries in a false-bottomed drawer that Tifa knows about just in case. She retrieves the log and opens to the latest page. Six days ago, 'lost kitten to Maggie's house'. Wednesday, '16 shipments of packing peanuts to a WRO storage lot'. Tifa smiles. That's one of her favorite things about Cloud: he'll take on any task, no job is beneath him. He delivers groceries or letters just as happily as he would medical supplies or sensitive electronic equipment. Unfortunately, the last entry in his delivery log is 'turbo ether flavoring syrup to Inn'd of the Line in Kalm', the one he came back from three days ago.

* * *

Tifa tells Denzel and Marlene to pack some things for a day trip. The kids aren't helpless, but Tifa won't leave them behind. Denzel is decent with a sword and Barret taught Marlene how to shoot; she has pretty good aim. It'll be a nice outing. They've brought trail mix but don't plan to stop for a picnic.

New stables have been built close by, so it's only a short walk. Chocobos rest contentedly in their stalls, none of the people caring for them have seen Cloud. Tifa leads her gold chocobo outside and helps Denzel and Marlene on before mounting up herself.

"Tifa, what's its name?"

"He's called 'Deathblow', like the materia. You know, because he's yellow... Cloud and I thought it was hilarious at the time. He's quite the champion. We've both ridden him to victory at the races, but I think Cloud has the most wins right now."

"He's so warm and soft and shiny and fast!"

"Smart, too. Let's go." Tifa smiles even though the places they are headed are somewhat grim.

First, they check atop the cliff where the Buster Sword rests, a memorial to Zack. Cloud comes often to pay his respects, but there's no one here now. The wind howls forlornly across the wastes. If there were tracks, they've long since blown over with sand. Soon, their chocobo's tracks will, too.

Deathblow carries them to the Ancient City next. It seems nobody has been here in at least a week, maybe longer. The muddy ground is smooth, unscarred by tires. None of the grasses along the overgrown walkway of fossilized shells have been trampled underfoot. Marlene and Denzel stand at a distance while Tifa leaves wildflowers at Aeris's grave. Cloud usually brings lilies for her. He likes to keep them fresh. These are dry and wilted.

Tifa decides that when she finds Cloud, the two of them will go somewhere that doesn't involve visiting graves. No one falls off the chocobo on the way back to Midgar. The kids have school tomorrow. They earn a few appreciative warks as they feed Deathblow some greens and walk home.

Nope, he hasn't returned while they were out.

* * *

Tifa calls Barret. After greetings are exchanged, she gets right down to business.

"Barret, Cloud's been missing for two days. He's not in any of his usual spots. He's not out on a delivery. No one has seen him. Have you heard anything?" She knows she sounds a little upset but not frantic, at least she hopes not.

"Guess I shouldn't tell you not to worry... but that spiky-headed fool's probably doin' fine."

"I'm... not so sure. I think he would have called by now."

"D'ya think it was that #&%#$ Sephiroth?"

Tifa is horrified at the thought. "Please no. Don't joke about that."

"I ain't kiddin', Tifa. Whatever happens, remember you got all our help if you need it."

"Thanks, Barret. I'll keep searching. Will you ask around, too?"

He agrees to do that.

Tifa calls Reeve, and requests an appointment with Rufus. After the mention of Sephiroth, it's time to take Cloud's disappearance more seriously.

* * *

No one who has Geostigma has seen Cloud, although sometimes it's hard to get the point across.

Sephiroth has found something new: Rufus Shinra is tainted by Jenova. How did that happen? Plenty of people tried, dared! to abuse Mother's regenerative power. If Rufus has done so, he will soon discover the price of immortality.

And then Sephiroth will use Shinra's influence and information network as his own.

He wonders what Rufus is doing.

* * *

This is an office. It's not opulent at all. The desk was scrounged from the Shinra building; it's still got the logo on it. Rufus has tried to cover it under a stack of papers, just like Shinra, Inc. is hiding under the name of the WRO now. The floor is dusty tile, the air conditioning vent is loud. Rufus is getting a headache. Rufus's hand is signing something. Rufus wants a nicer chair.

He hates Rufus.

Rufus isn't thinking anything interesting. He signed that last form without reading it. Typical Shinra arrogance. Sephiroth makes him read it and savors his irritation.

 _Rufus Shinra. Is this your shining future?_

"...?" Rufus sits bolt upright. Sephiroth laughs in his head.

 _Shhh. You're going to tell me something._

Confusion. Recognition. Understanding.

 _What happened to Cloud? Do you know where he is?_

Fear. Resolve.

 _So strong-willed. You won't answer me?_

"I have nothing to say to you... Sephiroth."

 _Impressive. So you don't know, and now you plan to never find out so that I can't know, either. Fair enough._

So. Rufus won't cooperate at the moment. There's no need to force it. Who else might be looking for Cloud? Who would be most devastated if he was gone?

 _Have you talked to Tifa lately?_

"..."

 _Maybe you should._

"No."

 _Then maybe I will._

"No."

 _She's already coming to meet with you about it, isn't she?_

* * *

The sky is full of stars.

No one remembers the religion this church once belonged to. Even when Midgar still stood, it was just a ruin. Now it is the site of Aeris's healing spring, a peaceful place. People come here for solitude, to think of loved ones who have passed, to talk when no one else can listen. Alone, Tifa sits down in her usual spot next to the water. Lilies of various colors, Aeris's favorite, float in the fragrant pool, offerings from the thankful.

She speaks quietly, even though she isn't worried about being overheard. "I don't know what to do right now... I always used to be like that. The person I want to ask is missing. Even though I can manage on my own, I want to find him. I want to find Cloud."

The reflection of the starry sky reminds her of that night by the well. Cloud had promised to rescue her if she was ever in a bind. She'd promised him the same.

Tifa gently pushes one of the white lily petals across the surface. "I know you asked him not to have anything to do with your daughter, but Papa, he never hurt me. He came to help me when I was in trouble. I think you would like the person Cloud became. We saved the world. Sephiroth is finished, Shinra is broken. I will never forget you or how much you took care of me after Mom died..."

Tifa doesn't usually cry anymore when she thinks of her family. All that's left is the rage. But this is no place for that.

"Aeris. It's been a while since I last came to talk. I miss you, your laugh, your smile, your strength, our friendship. Cloud has disappeared again. No, not like that, not like before when he was confused and we were both looking for the real him. Last time I saw him, he knew who he was and didn't seem upset. Now I can't find him, anywhere. I've asked a lot of people but no one has seen him. I hope he's okay. I hope he's not dead. I hope he comes back."

It's getting cold tonight. Tifa decides to head home soon. "I'm meeting with Rufus tomorrow to ask about Cloud. I don't like it, but it's the next thing I can think of to do. If something has happened... No, I don't want to dwell on that. Thanks for listening, Aeris."

Tifa stands up, brushes the dust off her clothes, and walks back to the 7th Heaven.

* * *

Her appointment with Rufus isn't in the building she was expecting. Reeve called her this morning to inform her that the regular office is undergoing renovation. It takes her a while to find the right one. Rude stands outside, his posture clearly indicating that she's not welcome. He tells her in no uncertain terms that Rufus does not want to see her.

Does this mean Shinra had something to do with Cloud's disappearance? Tifa gets angry and storms in anyway. If Rude thinks he can stop her, he's got another thing coming!

When she throws the door wide open, Rufus's reaction is hard to gauge. He doesn't give much away behind his constant aristocratic smugness. She hates Rufus.

"Rufus! What's going on? Why did you try to keep me out?"

He's not answering her! Didn't he hear?

"Where's Cloud? Why won't you talk to me?"

She sees it too late. The gun in his hand. He's already pulled the trigger. Pain rips through her right shoulder.

Rufus shot her! What the hell! The impact throws her back against the wall, hard, but doesn't knock the wind out of her. She rolls to the side to launch an attack of her own, or at least avoid his next shot, but she's already feeling lightheaded. From one bullet wound? She's tougher than that! There's a lot of blood... Looks like he got lucky. Instead of moving more, she presses her hand to the injury. Ha! Rufus is finally saying something.

"Rude, get in here! Now! Tifa is in critical condition. Call the others for backup."

He sounds so calm about it, like he was expecting the whole thing.

* * *

Tifa wakes up in her bed, in her upstairs room. Someone is sitting in a chair nearby, watching over her, staying by her side.

"Rude?"

Rude looks relieved to see her awake. He's about to say something to that effect, she can tell.

Tifa remembers first, and doesn't want to hear it. Rufus shot her! It was serious. Without magic, it would have taken weeks, perhaps months to recover from, if it didn't kill her outright.

"Shinra!" Tifa spits the name with hatred. "Am I your prisoner again? Did you heal me just to do worse later?"

Rude withers visibly under her glare. "No, that's not it at all! Please, let me explain."

"...I'm listening." The vitriol hasn't left her voice.

Rude tries to be as succinct as possible. "Rufus says Sephiroth is back and looking for Cloud. Sephiroth can control Rufus."

Should she believe that? "If Sephiroth is back and can control Rufus, and Sephiroth wants information about Cloud, why did Rufus shoot me instead of just asking?"

"To prevent you from telling him anything."

"...!"

"Rufus doesn't want to kill you. He just wants you to stay away from him, and he needs you to know not to share any info about Cloud with Shinra right now, because he may not be able to keep it from Sephiroth. That's why he won't be searching for Cloud himself, either."

Tifa thinks back over the meeting. Rufus had seemed strange, that much was true. His face had been waxen, as if he was making a great effort, and his hand shook before he fired, and he had thrown the gun at the other wall before he could get off a second shot. It had hit the ground at the same time she had, and then Rufus... called for help for her...

"What happened to Rufus?"

"He requested that he be confined. We're watching him carefully."

"I understand. Thank you for healing me, Rude."

"Of course. I'm glad you made it through."

"I think I'll be alright. Please leave me so I can get some rest."

If Sephiroth has returned, she'll need all her strength to fight. She'd better get some sleep while she can. Tifa lies back down under the covers as Rude steps out and closes the door.

* * *

It's still bright outside when she awakens.

Her right shoulder itches like crazy. There's probably a hair stuck to the inside of her shirt. She goes into the bathroom to check. She'll get a glass of water, too.

She's mostly fine. Her reflection looks a little tired, just like she feels. Her shirt has a hole in it where the bullet passed through. There are no bandages covering the area, but Tifa didn't expect any since the wound was healed with materia.

She pulls the shirt up over her head and examines the fabric. Nope, no stray hairs. Maybe there's one on her back, then. She turns to get a better angle in the mirror.

This is... A black splotch on her pale skin where the bullet exited her shoulder. Tifa feels sick. Could it be just a shadow, a trick of the light? A bruise? She knows it isn't... and distances herself from the truth with morbid curiosity. Parts of its asymmetry are jagged, radiating out from the center. She decides it's vaguely wing-shaped. As soon as she thinks that, she feels the phantom weight of... something... and a soft brush against her skin like someone ran a feather over it. She reaches up to touch, but there's nothing there except the ashen blemish, the first sure sign of the disease that will one day kill her. It doesn't hurt, yet.

She has to get away! To Aeris's church, to the healing spring... it might still cure her, save her...

Tifa's panicked flight down the stairs knocks the tray out of Rude's hands. He must have been bringing her dinner...

"Tifa, stop! You need to rest!"

She doesn't bother trying to conceal her fear. "I found out something important. There's no time!"

"Something about Cloud? Hey, Tifa, wait!"

The chimes by the front door clang angrily as she slams it shut behind her.

* * *

Tifa runs, and so do her thoughts. She has Geostigma. There's no mistaking it. Cloud is missing... she could really use his help cheering up. This is bad. She hasn't felt this way in years, not since... Barret had told her she'd been asleep for seven days. Meteor had just been summoned. They were on the airship, captured by Shinra and scheduled to be publicly executed. Cloud was gone then, too. It had all seemed so hopeless. She had said...

"Do we have to give up?"

 _No._

Normally it's difficult to identify a voice from only one word. Tifa wonders if she is going to die.

"Sephiroth! What have you done with Cloud?"

 _Nothing._

"Show yourself! Even if Cloud isn't here, I will defeat you myself! I won't let you take anything else away!"

 _It's good to see your fighting spirit is still intact. But I'm not here for that. In fact, we have a common goal..._

"Never." Tifa's expression of disgust and disbelief echoes through the ruins of the city in the slanted sunset light.

 _I don't know where Cloud is either._

"So you want to trick me into leading you to him? Is that your idea? That I would betray him to you? He was right, you really do understand nothing."

Sephiroth's reply is scathing. Sounds like she hit a nerve there. _Is this how you usually respond when someone offers to help you?_

"I don't want your help! I hate you! I know you haven't forgotten that!"

 _I have not. But, if you change your mind..._

It's hard to describe, but she knows she's alone again. "How? How can I hear his voice?"

* * *

She makes it to the church, finally. Out of breath, Tifa rushes to the edge of the water, kneels down, cups her hands, and drenches herself in what she hopes will be her salvation. When nothing changes, she tries over and over again, desperately, until she's completely soaked and covered in petals.

The water doesn't cure her. She sobs.

For once, she feels worse leaving here than when she came.

* * *

Wait. Tifa knows Sephiroth's strongest weapon is despair. She won't give him that advantage so soon. She'll be brave, even if it's hard. Exhausted as she is, what can she do? She can try to figure out more about the situation. He can talk to her. Can she start conversations, too?

"Sephiroth!"

Immediately she can tell someone is listening when no one was before. "I want to know something. How are you able to speak with me?"

 _Because I have given you my blessing._

"Geostigma?"

 _I can talk to them all. So, have you considered my offer?_

"What are you actually offering?"

 _To share with you what they tell me about Cloud. And then you can share your information with me. We'll find him faster that way._

"Why do you want to find Cloud?"

She feels his attention shift away from her. Apparently he didn't want to answer that. He's gone. She's glad.

* * *

She has to unlock the door to the 7th Heaven when she gets there. The chimes jingle as she enters. Rude is sitting in the light of a single lamp at one of the tables, reading a book.

"Welcome back, " he says.

"Thanks."

"Tifa, you look awful." He must be referring to the sad state of her hair, bedraggled, torn lily petals tangled in it. And her still-damp clothes, which she's too damn tired to be embarrassed about. Her tear-stained face, her empty eyes.

"I feel awful."

Nothing but concern, kindness. "Did you find anything out?"

She laughs bitterly. "Yes, I did."

Rude waits for her to continue, trying and failing to be encouraging through his shades.

"I have Geostigma and Sephiroth can talk to me."

"Tifa..."

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow." She ignores his protests and climbs the stairs with determination. She doesn't bother to undress before falling onto her bed. Thankfully, sleep comes easily.

* * *

After a day like that, she's not terribly surprised to have vivid dreams.

She's trapped in a cell. No, it's more like a tiny space beneath a pile of scrap metal. She's fully clothed, but she has no materia, no accessory. She doesn't feel helpless somehow; she knows she can fight. Is this another dream about the Sector 7 plate?

No, this is different. It's so dry here, her lips have already started to crack. The warped floor is rough with sand. Bright sunlight filters through a gap in one corner, warming the ground it touches. Something is painted on the... we'll call it a wall... over there. A chocobo, in a familiar style.

That's right...

'X time after Meteor: Gold Saucer collapses!'

I read it in the papers.

She must be in Corel Prison, underneath the wreckage of the Gold Saucer. She needs to get out! Before she gets crushed under all that weight!

Now she's outside, having paid no attention to the how. She's looking at the ruined monument to avarice from a safer distance. Large sections of the structure appear to be intact but scrambled up, deformed. The metal hasn't rusted very much and the wind hasn't had time to sculpt it. Her boots sink into the sand at her first step. She takes another, the sand shifts less. Is something buried here? Yes, there is... It's a bleached leg bone, gnawed on by an unknown monster, brittle and dry. Nobody thought of the prisoners when Meteor fell, or after that.

She walks the perimeter. The whole place is still surrounded by desert. Debris is scattered widely. There are a couple of chocobo skeletons still hitched to a long-capsized wagon.

The only way out is up. She'll climb to the top, overcome this twisted mountain. Where can she start? She can't see reliable handholds to plan her route; the glaring sun is too blinding. Tifa circles around to the other side to block it out. In the shade, she finds her golden shiny wire of hope.

The metal in her hands is hot. After gaining some initial height, she doesn't seem to be making any progress. She looks down to confirm it. She's come farther than she thought! Is there even ground there anymore, so far below? The wind rattles pieces of wreckage loose, trying to tear it all apart.

She slips, she's going to fall!

Someone reaches for her, grasps her hand. Just like in the crater. Cloud saved her. He's so strong, and now he'll pull her back up to the ledge, and it will be alright. She lifts her head to smile up at him, to thank him...

It's not Cloud she sees. Sephiroth says, "Didn't you want a hero to come rescue you?"

* * *

It's no longer night but not yet morning. Tifa has a lot of calls to make, a lot of bad news to share with her friends. Unfortunately, she'll have to wait until a decent hour when they might actually be awake. She has some time to be nervous about it.

"Cloud is missing," she'll say. "Sephiroth is back and looking for Cloud. He can control Rufus. I have Geostigma. Sephiroth is talking to me."

She's caught up with AVALANCHE fairly recently. She knows Yuffie is in Wutai, rebuilding infrastructure and national pride with her father. Nanaki guards the legacy of Cosmo Canyon, making sure the Study of Planet Life continues to be taught and shared so that history doesn't repeat itself. Reeve is working on the WRO with sincere dedication. Cid and Shera are traveling the world in their airship. No one has seen Vincent in awhile; he said his farewells but not where he was going.

Barret is in Corel, but he'll probably answer her even if she calls now.

Six rings before he picks up. She must have woken him. Yeah, he sounds tired. "Tifa? It's early, you alright?"

"No. I'm really not." She tells him what she'll tell the others later.

"Shit, Tifa! I'll be there soon as I can. You don't gotta go this alone."

"Please, see if you can find out anything about Cloud from where you are first."

"No, I'm comin' right away. You're just as important as that spiky jackass. An' I can see Marlene."

"Thanks, Barret. I really appreciate it, all of it. I have one more thing to ask, it may seem a little weird, but..."

"What is it?"

"Is the Gold Saucer still there? Up in the sky? It hasn't fallen, has it?"

"The hell, Tifa! Of course that damn thing is still there!"

He hangs up.

When it's time, Tifa calls the rest of her friends, explains, listens while they comfort her. They all agree to let her know if they get any leads.

* * *

She's making stirfry for lunch when Sephiroth asks her something.

 _Are your friends going to help you find him?_

"Why should I tell you that?"

 _Because I can make your life a living hell if you don't._

"Ha! You already have, a thousand times over!"

 _...You're right._

"And don't mess with my dreams!"

 _I haven't done anything to your dreams. Would you like me to?_ There was a smirk there. Infuriating.

"No! Don't you dare!"

Tifa's awareness of her surroundings returns. Denzel and Marlene watch her from across the kitchen, wary and afraid.

"Tifa, who are you talking to?" Denzel says.

She smells smoke. Tifa looks down and sees that the vegetables are wilted and burnt. She turns the heat off and moves the pan to a cold burner before anything actually catches fire. Will she always zone out like that when he contacts her? Hopefully not! Maybe she can ignore him until it's convenient for her to answer. She'll try that next time. If she answers at all...

"Sephiroth was talking to me. I wish I could reassure you both that everything will be fine, but I can't. This is really dangerous."

* * *

The roar of the engine drowns out the rest of the world. Tifa lands and pulls away after a jump. Any bystanders would have cheered. She's got her own motorcycle, the best way to get around in the ruined city. She navigates through the riven streets abandoned by roadwork, across the steep slopes of bridges warped and broken, up and down crumbling stairs, over rails. She loves the sheer speed of the thing and the way the wind blows her hair back.

There are always essential goods to deliver to the little communities that have sprung up like grass growing through cracks in the pavement. She's carrying some lightweight boxes right now. What's inside isn't fragile and doesn't have to get there right away. Today, 'sandpaper in all different grades to hardware store'. Well, sometimes they are essential.

She likes it out here, between places. If she wasn't driving right through it, maybe she could outrun the past.

Tifa is not as ill as she expected to be. Her Geostigma hasn't progressed, and it seldom hurts. Despite her fanciful imaginings, she hasn't grown a wing. When Sephiroth tries to reach her, she tries to ignore him. She manages to remain lucid so she won't crash the bike. Each attempt is a struggle, but eventually he leaves her alone.

Still, it sours her mood. She hated Midgar, the ultimate expression of Shinra's tyranny, symbol of suffering. It deserved its ruination. No, she shouldn't say that... She hopes that the parts being rebuilt won't be the same as before. Instead of the fresh garbage already in the streets, she'll focus on the vastness of the pure sky, the finesse with which she controls the motorcycle, and the exhilarating ride through the dream of wild freedom.

Under the cool concrete shade of a fallen overpass, Tifa pauses to drink some of the water she brought with her. A slight breeze tugs at her hair. An aspiring artist has covered old graffiti with new. After some deliberation, she decides to answer Sephiroth now. That will show him that nothing's been preventing her, that she can ignore him if she chooses to. There's a chance he does know something...

"Yes, AVALANCHE is helping me look. What have you found out?"

 _Several places where he isn't. He's not dead, I'm sure of that. Rufus knows nothing._

"I haven't heard anything from my sources so far, which means he's not where they're asking either."

 _That still tells us something. There are places on the Planet our contacts can't reach. We've only checked inhabited areas._

"So maybe Cloud is somewhere in the wilderness, and left without being seen, leaving no trail. It's possible he might do that... "

...If he didn't want to be found. He'd only run off like that if... If he thought he was a danger to her. That would happen if... What proof did she have that Sephiroth was telling the truth? What if he did know where Cloud was, or had even captured him himself, and was just toying with her?

She'd still want to know. And the best way to do that is to keep talking.

So Tifa says, "But without knowing where to start, it would take forever."

 _It would, but there are other ways. For instance, someone searching from the Lifestream could find him easily. Ask Aeris._

"No. I won't."

 _Why not?_ He's obviously taken aback.

"Because you told me to. I need to know if you can make me do it."

 _That was brave of you. I'll give you your answer. I can't, currently._ She gets the feeling he'd have done it already if he could.

Good. "Actually, I asked her before. She either doesn't know, or can't talk about it."

 _Maybe she's the one who stole him away then._

"What? How dare you! Aeris wasn't like that!"

There's a long pause, as if he's thinking through many responses looking for one she'll listen to.

 _Consider this. Aeris may not be herself anymore. The Lifestream erodes one's consciousness and memories. Perhaps she is now only an avatar of the Planet._

"Then how could she not know where Cloud is? And why would the Planet hide Cloud's location from me?"

No reply. Alone in her head again, Tifa decides that this will be the last delivery for today.

* * *

Rufus's plan to remain ignorant of Cloud's whereabouts was a good one. Sephiroth hasn't gotten the information he wants. Time to ask something else.

Rufus is being held somewhere in the old Midgar subway system. It is not a pleasant place. The smell, the grime, the dust, the webs... the skittering of small monsters in the vents. No trains have run in years, but some of the security checkpoints are online again. They seem to have been modified; the brightly glowing beams display a dangerous intensity they didn't have before. They make effective prison bars.

 _Not the luxury I expected to find you in, Shinra. Why are you stuck here?_

"You know why, Sephiroth."

 _Do you want to escape? I can help you if you do._

"That's the last thing I want."

 _Ah, I see. Clever. You think to protect them from me. I wonder, how far would they go to keep you caged?_

"..."

 _Shall we find out?_

The repurposed security checkpoints must require a lot of energy. What if certain key components failed... catastrophically? Would there be fireworks? A Bolt spell could do that. Sephiroth casts. It takes more of Rufus's strength than he would like, but the arc of lightning shorts out the barrier with an impressive shower of sparks. If there are any guards here, they will have heard the explosion.

"You can...?" Rufus has no materia.

 _Yes._ _And now,_ _someone is coming._

Sure enough, footsteps approach.

 _You've got them wearing old Shinra trooper uniforms? With the helmets, too. Nameless. Faceless. Targets._

The guard walks up to the cell. He must not have noticed that no bars protect him from his prisoner any longer.

"President Shinra, sir. Are you alright?"

Sephiroth says with Rufus's voice, quietly, "It just shorted out, it's nothing. I'm fine."

 _You're holding back. I know you could fight against my control harder than this._

The guard seems unsure and is about to step forward.

 _What will you do? You're as ruthless as I am. Will you feel anything when 'you' disarm him and shoot him point blank, in the heart, with his own weapon, just to get blood on your perfect white coat?_

"Stop." The guard hears him clearly and comes no closer. "You don't have to test it further."

 _I'm surprised that you spared him. Or was it the coat?_

"I authorized lethal force against me if I tried to escape."

 _It hurts, doesn't it? To die._

"..."

 _So you won't admit it. What happened last time? **Remember.**_

* * *

"That day I... Just before the buildings crumbled..." Rufus remembers vividly, so Sephiroth sees the whole thing.

At the very top of the Shinra headquarters, the view is spectacular. Rufus looks out over the darkened metropolis, runs his hand through his hair (a nervous gesture that he has since overcome) and orders the Sister Ray to fire. One by one, the reactors melt down. Some of the viridescent Mako flares into the sky; the rest travels through conduits until the cannon has siphoned off all there is. At the end of the Sister Ray, the energy gathers, distorting space, blue, purple, black, spectrums beyond sight. When it fires, all the windows in the Shinra building shatter at once. An ephemeral chorus of glass shards blasts into the office. Rufus reflexively blinks and brings his arm up to shield his face. When he opens his eyes again, the cannon is still firing, a long, continuous beam, straight toward the crater... a direct hit, they report that the barrier disappeared...

"WEAPON is attacking" over the comm, the last words Rufus hears.

WEAPON's volley of yellow energy shots reaches Midgar. The trails glow like the headlights of onrushing traffic. Scattered, most go wide and miss. But one comes unerringly closer, destined to collide. Rufus sees his death approaching in that instant, and faces it unflinching. The room explodes.

It did hurt.

 _...You injected yourself with Jenova cells to survive. Do you regret it, yet?_

* * *

Tifa hears from her friends. There have been many rumors but no confirmed sightings. The world is full of guys on bikes, guys with swords, guys with spiky hair, but none were Cloud. Nanaki only says the Planet can do many things they don't understand and that there's no way to ask it why. She doesn't blame him for not knowing more. Barret is already on his way and should arrive today.

Despite competition from the new bar across the street called the Last Elixir, the 7th Heaven's restaurant is doing very well. Tifa will need to hire another server soon. The hours she works go by smoothly with only a few small incidents. An order gets messed up but she doesn't have to throw anyone out. Table 3 becomes a battlefield of crayon art. It's pretty good, so she's not sure if she will leave it or clean up. Most new customers enjoy their food, and Tifa chats with the regulars about everyday things. She still has no leads.

She goes on break to answer the increasingly insistent voice in her head.

 _Any luck with your search?_

"No. Nothing about the Planet, either. I was thinking though, about the last time Cloud went missing. I found him in the Lifestream, by myself. I was probably lucky to survive. I don't know if I could do it again. Unless you can help...?"

 _Ha! No. If I could access the Lifestream, I could... We would not be having this conversation._

A veiled threat, a reminder of who she's dealing with. Whatever strange alliance they have, it is temporary.

 _Never mind that. What happened to the WEAPONS?_

Well, that was an abrupt change of subject. Tifa wonders where this is going. "The strong monsters the Planet created to protect itself? We defeated them."

 _All of them?_ Whatever the mental equivalent of a raised eyebrow is, Sephiroth is doing it now.

"Yes, even Emerald and Ruby." She remembers the difficult fights. "They were going on a rampage. We had to stop them."

 _So the Planet is currently without protection? That's good to know._

"Don't get your hopes up. I think... it can probably make more."

 _How?_

"I'm not sure."

They both consider the question in silence for awhile.

 _I have a theory. Hojo created monsters from people. He experimented on them until they were no longer human. Maybe it's not so different for the Planet._

"You're saying the Planet makes WEAPONS from people?"

 _Yes, and if it can, it should. The Planet shouldn't neglect its defenses._

"So you think Cloud has been taken by the Planet to be made into a WEAPON?"

 _He was already doing the job. It may not take long to make it official._

"So there may not be much time left..."

* * *

Tifa closes the 7th Heaven late in the afternoon in anticipation of her friend's arrival. Under the gentle whirring of the ceiling fans, she's helping Denzel and Marlene with their homework. She's stuck on this one question; she'll have to look it up. A heavy but polite knock on the door interrupts their study session. Tifa greets Barret warmly and welcomes him inside.

"Hey Tifa! I got here as fast as I could."

Barret drops the suitcase as Marlene flings herself into his arms. She's too big to ride on his shoulder the way she did when she was younger, but he twirls her around.

"Just like old times..." Tifa says under her breath. She doesn't know how to feel about it.

Denzel is more reserved and shyly tries to remain dignified, even though he's happy to see Barret too.

They sweep the papers aside and sit down. Tifa pours them some tea. The kids describe what they've learned about in school: sources of renewable energy, biology of various monsters, beginning electronics. Reeve has worked hard to not neglect education during the rebuilding of the world. Barret is so proud of them.

"You're managing pretty well, Tifa. I can take care of 'em if you need to follow a lead."

Tifa hesitates. "I do have a lead..."

"That's great!" he says, enthusiastically. "Wait, what's wrong? You don't look so hot."

"Sephiroth thinks the Planet may have taken Cloud away to become a WEAPON."

"That's one crazy $*#$% % theory, Tifa!" He punches the table. "Don't tell me you believe that! AVALANCHE, all of us, are all looking for Cloud, even out in the middle of !%$ing nowhere. And, damn, we're gonna find him soon. What you gotta listen to Sephiroth for?"

"I..." She shakes her head. "You're right. I'm sorry. I need to think."

Tifa steps out to get some air. Tonight, she'll make a decision.

"Be strong!" he calls after her.

* * *

What will she do? Cloud is in trouble. She's sure of that now; no one has seen him for a week. She promised to save him if he ever needed help. Was he taken by the Planet, as Sephiroth seems to think? She can't trust Sephiroth, but... Cloud would have told her if he left willingly to become a WEAPON, and he hadn't. He'd just disappeared. If she waits too long, she may never get him back. The WEAPONS are mindless creatures of destruction. Probably there won't be anything left of Cloud after the transformation. If he goes berserk like the others had, they'll have to kill him...

On the other hand, if the Planet needs to defend itself from Sephiroth, should she really stop it? She knows Sephiroth considers Cloud just an obstacle to his plans, something to be avoided or destroyed. Sephiroth probably seeks to prevent the transformation only because he won't like it if Cloud gets stronger after becoming a WEAPON. Does he want that badly enough for her to trust his reasoning, or will he lead her astray?

Their reasons are completely different, but as unlikely as it seems, they do have a common goal.

It never was about saving the Planet for Tifa. She lived for revenge against Shinra above all else. When she met Cloud again in AVALANCHE, something changed. Even at the end of the world, she'd stayed by his side.

This time, she's not staying behind. She's fighting for what she's chosen is important. She isn't weak for making this choice.

She's surprised she still thinks so, but Cloud is more important to her than the Planet.

* * *

"Where does the Planet make WEAPONS?"

 _I don't know. Where were they before?_

"They were encased in condensed Mako at the crater."

 _The Northern Cave? Where all the Lifestream gathers... That would be a good place for it._

"I... think you're right about this, as unbelievable as that is. I'll tell the others where I'm going."

 _A wise precaution. But we shouldn't wait any longer than necessary. We can get a head start and they can follow. I have an idea for how to get transportation quickly. Be ready._

* * *

Rufus is sedated, barely conscious, and burning up inside with agony. Sephiroth recognizes the signs, the same as the effects of a drug that was used on him when... Rufus would know that. He set this up to make a point. Was it to show he's not afraid? To elicit Sephiroth's mercy by reminding him of his own suffering? Rufus is in no state to answer questions right now. Oh well.

Rufus's entire world is pain. Sephiroth takes it away.

He opens Rufus's eyes. He doesn't have a weapon, of course. The lights are off. He's locked in a specimen tank with transparent walls, just like the ones from the lab in the old Shinra headquarters. Yes, Rufus is definitely making a point. It's somehow miraculously intact, although it seems to have been moved to a different location. Once, such a thing might have held him. Perhaps he'd even been trapped in this very one... No longer. Never again! With great effort, Sephiroth forces some of his rage to subside and looks around the room before taking any immediate action to free himself.

Is it possible? There are no guards. What an incredible mistake. Now, no one can sound an alarm... not that it would have done any good. It's so hard not to laugh.

There's no need for subtlety, then. Being Rufus won't offer any advantage, so Sephiroth will be himself. It takes only a moment to regain his own familiar features and black leather armor. He blows a few strands of silver hair out of his face for the novelty of it. The green glow of his eyes illuminates his reflection on the surface of the tank. He smiles.

With a thought, that which dared contain him shatters into thousands of tiny shards.

At least, that's what he wanted to happen. Instead, he's shocked to see that the reflection turns back into Rufus's, the ice-blue eyes sparking with defiance.

 _I believe it now, what they say. That you neither bleed nor cry._

* * *

Night has fallen.

 _Tifa._ Sephiroth seems frustrated.

"Hmm?" She wonders what's wrong.

 _You need to steal a helicopter._

"What are you talking about? I thought you had transportation covered?"

 _I underestimated my opponent._

"You do that a lot. So where is this helicopter you want me to steal?"

 _I was going to take one of Shinra's, if I could discover where they are kept._

"I think I know where."

* * *

She's been studying the layout of the city since she started doing the deliveries. The hangars aren't too far away from the WRO office complex, and she's familiar with several ways to get there. Which one will she choose? A combination of them to throw possible pursuers off her trail? Probably not time for that. But not a straight shot, either...

This is risky. She decides on the bike instead of going to the stables for her chocobo. It'll be easier on her conscience when she has to leave it behind. Tifa makes sure she's got her Luck Plus materia equipped before starting the motorcycle. Under the overcast sky, she flicks on the headlights. Last year, she wouldn't have expected much traffic this late, but there's been a lot of progress since then. The hum of her engine joins with the distant roar of the cars.

She takes offroad routes where possible. Things would get awkward if she was followed.

The area is deserted. Why is no one here? Is it a trap? Is it Shinra's overconfidence? It doesn't matter. If there is opposition, she'll subdue it. The windows of the WRO offices nearby are dark. Though there are still derelict buildings to either side, probably warehouses, the hangar is in good shape and the lock is new.

Tifa busts in effortlessly without damaging the craft inside. She flings the door all the way open and tows the helicopter out, thankful she picked the motorcycle for her ride. So far, she's been lucky, but she's made a lot of noise. Someone must have noticed by now. She has to get in the air quickly.

* * *

"I... don't know how to fly this!"

 _I do._

"I'll have to go back and get Deathblow, and cross the ocean that way... but I've already made so much noise..."

 _Shh, don't panic. I will guide you through it. This model doesn't need a key._

"It normally takes a long time to learn, right? Something like a year? And if I make just a little mistake, I'll crash."

 _Then don't make a mistake._

"If only you could..."

 _Take over? Get it together. You don't mean that._ Surprisingly, he doesn't sound amused.

It's not easy, but she achieves a basic understanding before any security personnel come to stop her. She gets a feel for the controls and hovers, proud of her progress. Shaking with adrenaline and unsteady, but not quite dangerously so, she takes off for the Northern Cave.

I'm coming Cloud, I'll find you, I'll save you. I'll keep my promise.

* * *

Tifa reaches the crater at dawn. She finds a relatively flat spot to land and executes the maneuver with beginner's luck. She waits for the blades to stop spinning and steps carefully down to the cave entrance. A scattering of pebbles falls into the gaping abyss that awaits her.

Tifa's determination doesn't falter as she begins the spiraling descent into the Northern Cave. It's more difficult than it was before. The explosion when Holy was released changed the layout drastically. She needs to hurry as much as she can while not being reckless.

On a rare ledge, she keeps her balance when several gargoyles ambush her from above. Tifa could beat them, even in this small space, but waiting for their stone forms to be vulnerable will waste precious minutes. Still, she can't continue the climb while they threaten her; she must fight. She's ready to counter when the first one dives towards her, talons slashing furiously.

"We don't have time for this."

He's here, right next to her, blocking the attack with that sword. Sephiroth is here. How becomes unimportant. This close, it's impossible not to notice his grace. The soft glow of his eyes shines down on her without malice, mirrored on the cursed blade that brought death to so many but promises none for her. As long as she stays near, his black leather protects her also. The idea of him as an ally is intoxicating. The man she hates most in the world is defending her with the sword that destroyed her life.

Tifa can tell he knows the effect he's having on her. He's probably doing it on purpose.

He offers her his hand, the one that's not holding the sword. "I can get us there faster. Trust me." She wonders at the strange calm with which she takes it. His grip is strong; she knows he will never let her fall. He steps over the edge, pulling her with him.

They plummet through the void down to the center, her own long hair somehow not becoming entangled with his.

The pale blue-green light of the Lifestream beneath intensifies to an all-consuming brilliance. Tifa can see the rocky platforms floating near the Planet's core, drops of ink in the ocean of glare. The islands of dark stone rush up to meet them. At this speed, she won't survive the impact...

She forgets to be afraid. With Sephiroth at her side, gravity slows its assault, defeated. The cries of the Planet fade away. A canopy of feathers shelters her as they make a gentle landing.

Tifa does not fully realize that she's standing on firm ground until Sephiroth lets go of her hand and withdraws his wing.

She recovers from her daze quickly when she sees his satisfied smirk.

Remember, he is your enemy.

* * *

This platform is small compared to its neighbors floating nearby. There are more of them above than below. The view is disorienting, distractingly beautiful. Without the contrast provided by the rocks against the Lifestream, the vertigo would be overwhelming.

Tifa watches the green tendrils swirl around the pulsing heart of the Planet. At first, she can't discern any pattern to their direction. But then...

"Look, up there!" She points to where the scintillating trails converge on a point far above.

Sephiroth agrees with her assessment. "It shouldn't be difficult to leap between the platforms."

No, it wouldn't. Tifa would have no trouble with those jumps. Except that this is very near where Tifa and the rest of AVALANCHE fought Sephiroth before. Some of the rocks still bear the scars of that battle: deep gashes, dried blood and spilt elixir, surfaces melted to glass by stray spells.

She knows Sephiroth is remembering, too. It's dangerous. She lets him take the lead. He knows why, looks back, and laughs.

* * *

Sephiroth sees it first. "We got here just in time..."

Cloud is there, cocooned in light, like a sacrifice upon the altar, just lying on the stone with the energy swirling around him. He doesn't move, doesn't breathe.

"Cloud!" Tifa goes to revive him. The current of Lifestream sweeping over the rock resists her motion as if she were running through deep water. She kneels down next to him and takes his head in her lap. He's not dead, but remains still, with eyes closed, unaware. It reminds her of when he had Mako poisoning. She swats away the entangling, twisting tendrils that try to subsume her friend's identity.

"Cloud, I'm here. I've come to save you like I promised." She calls to him, talks to him, words of caring and comfort. He makes no response.

What she can see and what she can touch don't match. Some monstrous transformation has already taken place, although no changes are visible. His shoulders are armored, with small ridges that may become wings. When she runs her hands over his face, she cannot feel his skin. Her arms bleed from where she lifted him up, sliced by unseen claws.

The Lifestream flows around her too, coming closer, disturbed less and less by her breath. It is terrifying. She must fight it, stay awake, stay alive. Sephiroth can stop this, she trusts him to.

No, don't trust him. Remember, he is your enemy.

Tifa realizes that Sephiroth is exactly where he wants to be. With all the spirit energy here and his two greatest opponents vulnerable, Sephiroth likely means to kill them both and ascend as soon as he's done preventing Cloud's transformation. Tifa won't let that happen. She redoubles her efforts to throw off the green haze. She watches, waiting for her chance.

Sephiroth stands nearby, Masamune severing the tendrils of Lifestream surrounding them. The coiling light closes in from many directions at once, but none are out of his reach to defend. Though the strands quicken their approach, all are repelled, denied by the arc of his blade. Where he cuts it down, the green fades to black and rises again to do his bidding, vortices of corruption widening the gap between Cloud and the curtain of life they seek to free him from. The Planet screams but Sephiroth is merciless. A wave of ethereal fire radiates out from his position, his final command to cease. The last remnants of Lifestream swirling around them burn away.

The blue-green veil covering Tifa's eyes dissipates, and Cloud resumes breathing next to her.

"Is it done? Will he be okay now?" Tifa readies herself to protect Cloud. She will strike first.

"It is done." Sephiroth hasn't lowered the sword and something in his voice gives her chills. He sounds pleased, triumphant even, and far less drained than she expected. His words mean not only this, but all of existence, is at an end, a victory already won.

He has his back to her, pale silver hair gleaming in the new darkness already creeping towards them. Tifa sees his balance shift as he starts to turn around. She gives him no more time. Her rage eclipses his. Here is the one who took everything from her and would do it again, gladly. The rightful target of her vengeance, the reason she fights. She will destroy him to save everything she loves.

She catches him off guard, just barely. And then her attacks are too fast for him to dodge.

Tifa's first flurry of blows pummels him from behind before he can react.

Sephiroth turns to face her, and her flip kick connects with his jaw.

He staggers from the hit, and she sweeps his legs out from under him with another kick.

She grabs him by the ankle, swings him bodily into the air, and slams him down hard. The rocky surface of the platform shatters. Razor sharp shards go everywhere. One grazes her knee, drawing blood, but no pain can stop her now.

Sephiroth makes an attempt to rise. Tifa rebukes him with a dolphin-shaped manifestation of her aura that sends him flying.

She leaps up after him, crushing any hope he may have had of gaining an aerial advantage. At the apex of her jump, as she begins to fall, she punches him back down to the ground. Tifa lands gracefully beside his sprawled form. He has no opportunity to get away from what comes next.

Time seems to stop as Tifa focuses all her passion, all her hatred, her heart, her soul, everything that she is, into the final strike. At the moment of impact Sephiroth's eyes widen in surprise, knowing at last that he cannot escape her wrath. The force of her blow is unstoppable. Its energy expands in an explosion of heat and light, judgment for his crimes.

Sephiroth is on his knees at her feet, his silver hair pooled around him, now lacking the strength to even look up at her face. Masamune slips from his grasp and disappears into nothing. His majestic black wing emerges from his shoulder; he straightens it for balance to stop his collapse. At last, he has breath enough to speak.

"You care for him deeply, but Cloud is just a shadow of myself. Why settle for him when you..." his voice conveys sincere admiration, "could have me instead?"

"No. Cloud didn't kill my father, burn down my hometown, and try to destroy the world. You aren't better than him."

Sephiroth nods in acknowledgment as he fades away again. "Your revenge was beautiful."

Tifa hears Cloud wake up behind her. She goes to him to help him stand, but he cannot.

"Tifa?" he says, weakly, "You came when I was in trouble. I'm so glad." He slumps forward, unconscious.

Tifa gathers him up in her arms. "Come on Cloud, let's get out of here."

 **End**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

She returns with Cloud to the surface. Her friends on the airship look at her suspiciously but decide to let her board. They did follow her! She's glad. She carries Cloud to the cabin, where he can recover. She should rest too...

On the deck of the Shera, in the clean northern air, Sephiroth talks to Tifa. She grips the rail harder.

 _My worthy adversary._

"You're still here?"

 _I like talking to you._

"But I hate you."

 _You're the one who hates me most. When all else kneels in adoration, a little variety will be nice, don't you think?_

"So you will come back again and try the same thing?"

 _Always._

"We'll be ready. We'll stop you again."

 _Maybe you will._ Did he sound wistful? This is too strange. _I'll be watching over Cloud. I'll keep him safe for you._

"Why would you protect Cloud like that?"

 _It's all I can give you. I could offer you the world, and only you would never take it._


End file.
